Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${10q+6+6q}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${q}$ terms together: $ {10q + 6q} + 6$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {16q} + 6$ The simplified expression is $16q + 6$